


Messy Hair

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3954985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did Kevin end up with that messy hair?</p><p>Based on <a href="http://fasterthanthetardis.tumblr.com/post/119135279927/fernandowebbermarkalonso-magsgirl20-kevin">this</a> tumblr post! And just because Lucy asked ;D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messy Hair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fasterthanthetardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasterthanthetardis/gifts).



Kevin’s trying to relax before the next round of media commitments. Now that he’s reserve driver he feels like all he does is interviews. It’s the least fun part of the job as an f1 driver and he doesn’t even get to drive the car anymore.

He hears the door open and when he looks up he sees his boyfriend, Marcus, trying to hide his team clothing with a hoodie, as though that would fool anyone on a race weekend. Marcus jumps into the room and locks the door with a satisfying clunk.

Kevin rushes into his arms, happiness flooding through his system combined with a sizeable rush of lush leaving him with a desire just to have Marcus fuck him here on the floor. Knowing that there’s people rushing around outside only makes this hotter.

“Hi sexy,” Kevin whispers, he knows that his breathless voice turns Marcus on.

“Hey sexy,” Marcus blushes, he’s not used to being called sexy. In his mind he’s still an awkward kid that likes cars and ice hockey.

“I’ve only got ten minutes before the next round of interviews,” Kevin sighs.

“Better make this quick then!” Marcus says with a wink and before Kevin can think of a cheeky reply he’s swept up in an amazing kiss. It’s so passionate and forceful that he feels his whole body demanding more, tingling with anticipation at what ‘more’ might entail. The kiss is so perfect that his cock is hard and leaking after just a minute.

Marcus breaks the kiss but doesn’t hesitate in making good on his promise; he’s twirling Kevin round so that he’s bent over the back of the chair before yanking down his trousers and boxers. He takes just a minute to stroke over the soft fuzz surrounding Kevin’s hole, making him shiver, a soft moan escaping as he waits for the shock of the cold lube and the stretch of fingers exploring.

Kevin’s amazed that Marcus can make even a quick fuck seem like a long day spent tenderly making love. Each finger twirls delightfully inside him, and he’s quietly begging for more under his breath, he’s torn between never wanting this to end and needing Marcus’ cock inside him, filling him perfectly.

He never thought that a simple sound could be so arousing but to Kevin the crinkle of a condom wrapper is the best sound in the world, it holds so much promise of what’s to come, you know just from hearing it that you’re about to get something good.

Each inch of Marcus’ perfect cock is teasing its way inside him before he’s thrusting in and out as Kevin covers his mouth with his hand to stop the moans of pleasure escaping. Marcus is grabbing at his hair, the slight pain of it being pulled complementing the pleasure as Kevin strokes his own cock, trying to make sure that they both come at the same time.

Just as the bliss of orgasm begins to build there’s a knock on the door as one of the assistants tell Kevin he’s wanted for the interviews now. His cock’s spurting come all over the chair and he can only manage one word in reply.

“Coming!”

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
